Tale As Old As Time
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Caspian's Wife, Daughter of Ramandu, looks back on her married life as she awaits the birth of her firstborn. Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter.


**Tale As Old As Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with any of the characters associated with C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia etc. etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Caspian/ Ramandu's Daughter**

**A/N: I role play Ramandu's Daughter on Myspace and she is called Arianna there. :D Named after my best friend's daughter. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Everything in italics is a memory/ flashback.**

**Summary: Queen Arianna remembers the times she spent with her husband as she waits for the birth of their first child.**

* * *

The moonlight flooded their bed chambers, through the open patio doors. It seem to shine on one particular person. She stood in front of the double doors, her arms spread out as the moon made her body glow. She let her arms fall slowly to her sides as her head turned to look up at the stars. "I am well Father." She whispered, her eyes fixed on one particular star, which seemed to shine bright whenever her eyes were fixed upon it. "I am happy and content." Raising her hands and resting them on her very swollen stomach. "You are to be a Grandfather as you know. I believe tonight or in the morning I shall be holding my newborn child in my arms." Her voice still a whisper.

A soft snore came from behind her. Arianna turned and looked at her sleeping husband, unaware that his heavily pregnant wife was out of bed. She smiled as she thought of how he acted when she told him that she was expecting.

She remembered it clearly as if it were just yesterday.

"_Darling..." She spoke softly from their bed and watched him get ready for bed._

"_Yes love?" He smiled at her as he approached their bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed in next to her, placing an arm over her hip and moved closer to her. "What is it?" He whispered as he brushed away a strand of her yellow hair and brushed his lips against her exposed throat._

"_I have news for you and only you. For now." She smiled, her hand pushing against his chest and he moved away slightly. She gave him a small smile and lay on her back and stared up at the canopy above their bed._

"_Ari?" He asked softly and slightly concerned. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No nothing wrong." Turning her head to face him and smiling. "Everything is perfectly well. We all are." Staring at him pointedly._

"_'We'?" He asked in confusion. "What do you mean 'we'?" Frowning continuously but after a few moments, his eyes grew wide and he pulled back the covers of the bed, away from them both. He got onto his knees next to her stomach and looked down at her in amazement. "Really?"_

"_Yes." She smiled and nodded. "Yes." Laughing softly as she watched him raise his hand over her stomach, hovering over her body. "You can touch it. Our child will not jump out and bite you."_

_Caspian laughed as he timidly rested his hand gently on her nightgown covered abdomen. "I cannot believe it. Am I dreaming?" He looked up at his wife, who was watching him with a small smile on her face._

"_You are not dreaming my darling. 'Tis true, we are expecting our child." Her petite hand rested over his. "Nestled safe and sound." Smiling sleepily as she felt her eyes began to droop._

Tonight was a special night. Tonight was the night when their child would be born. All day, Arianna had been feeling small contractions but did not wish to alert her husband or her ladies in waiting until they were needed indefinitely.

She sat in a rocking chair, next to the window, feeling the cool sea air breezing into the room. Her left hand slowly stroked her swollen stomach. "You are really taking your time aren't you?" Whispering to her unborn child. She closed her eyes as another contraction rippled at her body. "Hmmmm...." She moaned softly, rubbing her hand in a circle over her large stomach. "I will take that as soon." She laughed lightly and turned to look at her husband once more, who was asleep on his stomach and his head turned to face the side where she slept.

She turned her head back to the double doors and stared out at the sea there. Another memory returned to her. The day she first arrived in Narnia.

_Many feelings were running through her as she saw the legendary palace become closer and closer. "Wow." She breathed. The sea sprayed her slightly but she did not flinch, she expected it after being at sea so long._

"_Enjoying the view?" An amused voice came from behind her, followed by a pair of arms enveloping around her. "Nearly home." He whispered in her ear._

"_Home." Speaking in relief as she leaned into his embrace. "Home is where you are. There I am complete." She chuckled lightly as he dipped his head and kissed her neck._

_The reactions of the people was joyous and celebratory. King Caspian X had taken a wife while on the voyage for the missing seven lords. The daughter of star was the rumour among the populous. The truth was made know when King Caspian officially made an announcement that Narnia had a Queen and she was a star herself._

It took Arianna some time to relax after that day. Never in her whole life had she ever been waited upon hand and foot by others. Now she was used to it but she still liked to do things independently.

Pulling herself out of her rocking chair, she paced the room as she felt a new sharp pain in her side. She knew the contractions were going to get worse and more painful. The dampness of her nightgown alerted her of the impending birth. Slowly, she walked to her husband's side of the bed, taking deep breaths. "Darling..." She whispered and rubbed his back. "Darling." She chuckled softly as he turned his head to face her. Desperately she wanted to bend down and kiss his sleeping figure but she could not. "Darling."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled in his sleep.

"I do not have five minutes." She spoke softly as she continued to rub his back. "Caspian." Whispering his name softly. "It is time."

At those three words, her husband was wide awake and sitting up straight. "Really?" She gave him a small nod and glanced down at the damp patch on her nightgown. "Right." He climbed out of bed and held her hand in one hand and placed his other around her waist. "Let's get you into a clean gown." Leading her to her rocking chair and helping her sit on it. He then went to her wardrobe and took out a clean nightgown for her.

Within five minutes, she was dressed in a cleaner, slightly shorter nightgown and he had also dressed in comfortable clothes. Caspian led his wife to their bed, helped her lie on top of the covers. "There." He smiled as he sat next to her. "I will just send a maid to fetch the midwife." Bending down and kissing her soft lips. "I shall not be long."

As he left the room, Arianna could not help but smile at his helpfulness and eagerness. Another memory crept into her mind, the day, well night, she felt their child kick for the first time.

_The King and Queen were dressing for bed when Arianna let out a surprised gasp. "What is it?" Caspian spoke in a panic and rushed to her side._

"_Here." Her eyes wide as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her medium sized bulge. "Wait... Wait...." She spoke slowly, waiting for the right moment. "There!" She cried in surprise as she felt the nudge from inside her and that nudge hit the palm of Caspian's hand._

"_He kicked! Our baby kicked!" He knelt on the floor, his face in front of her stomach and hands placed over it. "Hello baby. I am your Papa." His mouth inches from her stomach. A grin broke out on his face as he felt another kick from their child. He let out a small laugh. "That is amazing. Our baby." He pressed his lips against her cloth covered stomach gently. "We cannot wait to meet you." Standing up and leaving one of his hands resting on her stomach._

_Arianna placed her hand over his. "No we cannot." Standing on her toes a little and softly pressed her lips against his. "I love you."_

"_I love you. Both of you." His thumb rubbing against the swell of her stomach._

Caspian had returned after sending her maid to fetch the midwife. He sat on the bed next to her, gently held her hand. "Are you well darling?"

"Yes." Turning her head and looking up at him. She gripped his hand tightly and let out a cry. "Ow!" Closing her eyes tightly as the pain built up as did her cry.

"I am here." He whispered comfortingly as he helped her into a sitting position as her pain died down as did her cry. "I am here." He kissed the side of her head and sat with her as they continued to wait for the midwife and her many nurses to come.

"Thank you love." She whispered as she leaned against him. "They will send you out as soon as they arrive." Her voice was slightly sad.

"I know love. I know. I do not wish to but it is proper." His voice also sad. "I will be waiting very impatiently to see you again and to meet our child." His hand resting gently against her stomach.

The door opened and the midwife along with 4 nurses bustled into the room, sending the anxious King from the room. The hours dragged by for the King as he waited in his private study for the news of his wife and child. Six hours and 33 minutes past by. The King counted them. He counted the seconds, the minutes and each hour he was away from his wife. Six hours and 36 minutes. He sat at his desk with no one in the room except the sound of the ticking clock.

At the sound of any footsteps nearby, Caspian would be standing up and waiting to see if the footsteps were for him. But as the sound died away, he returned to his seat. He sent away any sort of company that was offered to him.

A knock on his private study caused him to shoot up from his seat, unable to think why he didn't hear footsteps but there was definitely a knock. He rushed over to the door, nearly falling over a chair and pulled the door open with such haste. "Yes?" His eyes wide with excitement as he looked at the maid in front of him.

The maid smiled gently. "She is asking for you." Stepping aside quickly to let him rush past her and sprint towards the room where his wife and child were.

Once he reached the door, he stopped to take a deep breath and pushed open the door. At first all he could see were the backs of the nurses, but they soon parted to him and revealed his wife sitting up against many pillows with a small bundle in her arms.

"Ari?" He whispered as he slowly walked towards the bed.

Arianna had been too occupied to notice that her husband had walked into the room until he spoke her nickname. She had been staring at her newborn child since the child had been placed in her arms. Looking up at the sound of Caspian speaking, a bigger smile was present. "Come darling." She whispered. "Come and meet our son."

Caspian moved quickly to her side and carefully sat next to her and looked down at their sleeping son. "He is perfect." He whispered as he reached out and stroked the sleeping babe's cheek. Silently the midwife and nurses left the bedroom, to leave the new parents bond with Narnia's heir. "Well done Ari." Looking at her and kissing her cheek gently.

"What shall his name be?" She asked in a hoarse whisper, it was obvious to him that she had been in pain and had been screaming from the pain. "I know you do not wish to continue the line of Caspians." She chuckled and leant against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I do not have any names." He chuckled lightly.

"Do you wish to hold him?" Arianna spoke quietly, turning her head to look at him. Caspian nodded slowly and smiled as he moved his arm from around her to ready himself for his son. His wife slowly turned and placed the newborn child in Caspian's arms. "I do have an name." Smiling gently as she rested back against the pillows once more.

Caspian was so silent. He was in complete awe of the boy in his arms.

"Caspian?" She whispered, sitting up again and placing a soft hand on his arm. "I have a name." She moved her hand and cupped the baby's head. "How does Rilian sound to you?"

"Rilian?" He questioned as he looked up at her, she gave a small nod as an answer. "Rilian. Prince Rilian. It is perfect. I love it." Kissing her softly. "Welcome to Narnia, my son, our son, our Rilian." He bent down and kissed the newly named son on the head softly.

Arianna lay back, once again, onto the pillows and let her eyes drift closed. "Perfect." She whispered and it was. She was happy, complete, in love and loved. Their lives were perfect. Caspian's and her own.


End file.
